truth or dare divergent style
by vampirevampirevampire
Summary: says it all in the title :)
1. Chapter 1

Zeke's POV.

I walk around trying to find Tris to ask her if she wants to play truth or dare with me and four an others. I run around the pit and see that she's talking to Christina at the tattoo place. I run up to them.

" Hi Tris, Christina do you guys want to come to my place and come play truth or dare?"

" Who's going to be there?" Tris asks.

" We'll everybody's already there fours there, Will, Al, Uriah , Lynn.

Oh and your brothers there too and Peter and Eric are suppose to join us at some point tonight.

I see Tris face and know she thinking if she should come or not.

" I'll come" Says Christina.

" I'll be fun."

I see Tris look at her and she says fine I guess I'll go too.

"Great lets go."

We get to my room and we all sit down on the floor.

" So does everyone know how to play truth or dare?" I ask.

" Can you explain it to me please?" Tris asks.

"Sure, so someone asks you truth or dare and you give then your answer and if you choose truth you gave to tell them the truth if what they asked you and if they choose dare you have to do that dare. Or you can take or a piece if clothing . "

" Okay?"

Everybody knobs there head that they get how t play now.

" Sooo I guess I'll start off Christina truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm I'll pick dare."

"Dare okay... I dare you too eat a hot pepper."

" What! A hot pepper? That's a really weird dare but okay? Do you have one handy in your kitchen?"

"Of course I do ."

I walk back into the room with a hot pepper in my hand an give it to Christina.

"Eat it."

"The whole thing?"

" Ya that's the dare, oh here's a knife to cut out the seeds."

I hand her the knife and she starts cutting the hot peppers seeds our.

"Now eat it hurry up."

She gives one last glance at me then puts it all in her mouth she starts chewing then after 5 seconds she starts crying she spits on the hot pepper.

"Hey your cleaning that up." Zeke says.

Everybody starts to laugh.

" That really hot it burns your mouth how do people eat those?"

"We'll first it's suppose to be hot."

She glares at me and I smile.

" Second nobody eats the whole thing at once people only eat some off it at a time."

She gives me another glare.

."I'll be back I need water." She runs to the kitchen and jugs down 2 full glasses of water. She comes back and sits down .

**No ones POV right now it's just everybody's I guess I don't know what you call it.**

" Tori truth or dare?" Christina asks.

" Hmmmm truth ."

"When was the first moment that you started liking four?"

" The first moment I started likening four?"

I look at four and see that he really wants to know this answer.

" the first moment I started liking four is in training.

Christina looks at m like she was looking for a better answer.

I look at four and see a surprised look on his face. I look down.

"Anyways Will truth or dare?

" Dare."

" Okay I dare you too do the cinnamon challenge."

" I'd rather not do that." Will takes off his shirt and then looks around at everyone to see who to ask.

" Al, truth or dare?"

"We'll I guess since its you asking me I'll pick truth."

" What do you mean me asking you? "

I see everybody smiling .

" Fine then truth it is hmmm let's see what would a goo truth be for you ." Lynn leans over and whispers one in my ear .

"Yeah that's a good one. Why did you choose dauntless?"

I look at Al and see that he looks about to start crying and I think he about to answer when he takes off his shirt.

" Truth or dare Uriah? Al asks.

" Let's pick dare."

"Dare okay, I dare you to go to the pit and ask the first girl you see to marry you."

Al looks at Uriah the says. "Okay who wants to come with me?"

" I will." Says Will.

They eat up and walk out of the room.

" Okay" Zeke says " Who wants to go next?"

" Can we take a break and have a drink." Four asks.

" Fine you can have a drink but its a dare you have to do with someone see who can drink the most shots okay?" Zeke says.

" Okay who wants to do it with me?"

" I will." Uriah tells.

He gets up and goes to the table where four is an where there shots waiting for them as if Zeke had them ready.

" Ready set go ." Chants everybody.

They start drinking down shots Uriahs at three and Fours half way through his fifth . Uriah just about to finish his fourth when he faints. Four doesn't even notice until he's in his 8th and he looks up from concentrating on his drinking.

" What happened ?" " Who are you guys?"

They all laugh.

" Why are you laughing?" Four asks.

" Come over here four ." Tris says.

Four goes and sits next to Tris but not before he gives her a question look.

" We're back." Will says with Al trailing behind him with a embarrassed face.

" Who did you ask?" Tris asks.

" I asked a random girl I don't know her name but when I asked her if she wanted to marry me she slapped me in the face and yelled t me that she already has a boyfriend a that she's going to marry him and then she said no at the end."

Laughter burst through the room.

" Who are you?" Asks four.

" What do you mean who am I you know me Al remember?"

" Don't worry about him Four and Uriah had a drinking contest and four won and he's drunk now." Tris explains.

" Oh okay."

At that very moment Uriah wakes up and runs too the bathroom.

He comes back and sits back down in the room after a few minutes and asks what happened. We tell him that he faint and that Four won and that he's drunk now.

" Sooooo",Al says " Truth or Dare?"

" Truth."

"Who out all the guys here do you find the most attractive?"

"What! Ummmm do I really want to answer that? No I don't cause then its going to be really awkward so I'll just take off a piece of clothing ."

Lynn takes off her black skirt . To reveal plan simple black underwear.

" Tris truth or dare?" Lynn asks.

" We'll I guess I'll choose dare."

" Okay I dare you to convince four to dress up in a mermaid costume and make him run around the pit yelling I'm a mermaid look at me."

Tris stares at Lynn in disbelief of how she thought of that dare.

" Okay that's really weird but okay?" " Zeke you have a mermaid costume right ? "

" Yep here you go."

Zeke hands Tris a mermaid costume.

" Four honey your a mermaid right?

"Am I?"

" Ya your my mermaid will you put on this costume for me ?"

" Okay ." Four says and puts on the costume . Everybody starts to laugh but Tris shakes her head not to laughter yet and they stop.

"Can you go run around the pit and yell that your a mermaid so every body knows please?"

"I would love to that."

Four gets up and walks out of the room and everybody follows behind four to watch him make a fool out of himself.

" Hey everybody look at me I'm a mermaid look I'm a mermaid." Four yells running around the pit. After about five minutes of him doing that he stops and everyone goes back to the room.

" So Four you can take the mermaid suit off now."

" No I'm a mermaid why would I take it off?"

"Okay whatever , keep it on then."

"Sooooo," stories says. " Christina truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to eat a banana with the peel on with ketchup on the banana."

" I'll go get the banana with ketchup." Zeke says while walking to the kitchen.

" Ugh this is going to be gross." Christina says.

" Yep it is." Tris says.

" Ready Christina?" Zeke asks holding a banana in his hand with ketchup all over it.

**R&R please, yes i already had this story up but i deleted it by accident**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter sorry it took so long. Hope you like it. So I think I said Caleb was already at Zeke's apartment well he's not yet.**

Christina stares at the banana with ketchup on it, she takes it from Zeke's hand. She takes a deep breath and takes a bit if the banana. Christina runs to the bath room and pukes. " Omg that was disgusting I can't believe you guys made me do that." Every one starts laughing.

"It's not funny."

" Four truth or dare?" Christina asks.

" let's do truth."

"Okay tell me your fears."

Four looks over at Tris then he gets up and takes off his shirt.

" awwwwwe." Everybody says when they see four taking off his shirt.

" oh well, Al truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" kiss lynn."

" Ummmmm."

Al looks over at lynn.

" Okay?"

Al gets up and sits next too lynn and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Lynn starts too blush.

" Ouuuuu lynn you have a crush on Al." Christina says.

"Shut up." Lynn says.

But blushes even more.

" Christina truth or dare?" Lynn asks.

" Dare."

"Okay I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with will."

" Okay let's go."

Christina monitors for will to follow her and they go into the closet."

We hear Christina moan. Tris goes an knocks on the door. Times almost up 10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.

Tris opens up the door to reveal Christina kissing Will and Will trying to get Christina's shirt off.

They notice were all looking at them an they get out of the closet and come sit with us.

"Okay well that was fun let's see Tris truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" Okay, I dare you too, brush your teeth then drink orange juice."

" Okay, but what's wrong with this it's orange juice.

Tris goes to brush her teeth and comes back into the room. While Tris was brushing her teeth Zeke went and got a bucket and a glass of orange juice.

" Here you go."

Zeke hands her the glass of orange juice and the bucket.

" What's the bucket for I'm drinking orange juice."

" Just do the dare ."

"Okay."

Tris starts to drink the orange juice. The she spits it out and into the bucket .

" Ewwwwwwww this is soooo gross . Ewwwww.

Trus goes to the bathroom and washes her mouth out with water.

" Sooo Zeke says, since Tris is in the bathroom how about I ask someone next?"

Everybody agrees.

" Okay, four truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" Call Tris brother and tell him that your marrying Trus then after you guys are going to go get a apartment together. "

"Okay that's simple."

Four picks up the phone a dials the number.

" Hi Caleb , I was just calling you too let you know that me and Tris are getting married and that after we're getting a apartment. Okay?"

" WHAT! OH NO YOU DON'T ,TRIS ARE YOU THERE? DON'T DO IT HE'S TOO OLD FOR YOU."

" We'll I hate to tell you this but me and Tris already you know."

"WHAT IM COMING OVER."

Caleb hangs up the phone.

Tris walks into the room.

" You called my brother?"

" Ya were getting married and we already did it together and everything."

" He's going to kill you."

" I like to see him try."

At that moment Caleb storms into the room.

"HOW DARE YOU."

He looks around the room at everyone.

" Caleb it's okay we're playing truth or dare. Want to join us?"

" Truth or dare? Okay."

Caleb sits down between Tris and four.

" Sooo Caleb truth or dare?"

**Okay so I'm really sorry that this chapter is short. It's just that I've been really busy with test and culminating tasks and preparing for EQAO that I haven't had much time to write. But I really wanted to post another chapter but this is all I had time to do. Sorry. Anyways I need truth or dare ideas . Please give me some ideas. Also tell me who else you want to see come into the story. Thanks for reading make sure you remember to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and lots of ideas. Byee **


	3. Chapter 3

okay im sorry this isnt a update but i need truth and dare ideas please review and tell me some, ill have the chapter up hopefully by next Friday hopefully sorry for no update


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb looks at four like he's going to punch him and says truth.

" Okay if you had to marry one of these girls in the room who would you pick?" Four asks.

Caleb looks around the room at all the girls. "WelI wouldn't pick my sister if it was someone in this room I had to marry I would pick Christina."

Caleb doesn't make eye contact when he says her name.

Christina lets out a surprised noise.

" Anyways tris truth or dare?" Caleb asks.

" Ummmm I'm going too pick truth."

" Okay, if you were forced too kill four,how would you kill him?"

Tris looks at her brother with shock and anger at his question.

" Caleb how could even ask that question? I can't answer that because I would never kill him"

Tris takes off her pants, and turns towards Uriah.

" Truth or dare?"

" I'm going too choose dare."

" I dare you to sit or lay down on the couch and let one of the boys put Ice in your personal place and not take it out and have it in there for 5 minutes."

" You want me too do what?" Uriah says.

**sorry for the litttle chapter please review**


End file.
